Dances In Moonlight
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: Ginny hasn't seen Harry in years. Soon after he returns she hears his marrying the wrong girl. She is the wrong girl because she’s not Ginny herself. Now, what will Ginny do to give the message that Harry belongs to her? Everything possible.
1. Private Dances

**Summary: **Ginny hasn't seen Harry since the ball after the final battle. Now, years later she hears his marrying the wrong girl. Why exactly is she the wrong girl? She is because she's not Ginny herself. Now, what will Ginny do to give the message that Harry belongs to her? Everything is possible.

**Dances in Moonlight**

**Chapter One: Private Dances**

It was a ball for the remembrance of the ones they had lost but more so for the ones that were still here. The dance floor was filled with people who fell in love during it, or kids laughing with their parents, or people who were still in love before and after.

But some stayed to the wall and watched the site but also often said hi to various people that knew them. One of them was Ginny Weasley. With her hair placed in an elegant twist including fiery tendrils falling in front of her face and a lovely green dress on, many men have asked her to dance. However, she said no to all the suitors in hopes another would ask.

Scanning the crowds, the one she wished to be with didn't seem to be here at all. With a sigh, she turned and left the ballroom. She wandered a bit having never been to such an elegant place such as this. The ball was held at Animus Amour meaning in Latin, 'Soul Love'. It was a lovely building only holding the most important balls in the country.

Ginny stopped in front of a painting that stood out with vibrant colours yet seemed to grow darker as you neared it. It seemed to be a muggle painting since nothing within it moved. It looked so real even without anything moving within it. Ginny hand rose wanting to touch the dirt path.

"I wouldn't be touching those if I were you." A voice said directly behind her causing her to jump and spin around.

"Harry James Potter!" She said angrily making him wince. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

He laughed. "Sorry, Gin," he said offering a smile.

She sighed so that her smile wouldn't show. "Aren't you suppose to be at the ball?"

He shrugged and his eyes diverted form her to behind her. "Brilliant painter you know."

"You're changing the subject." She said frowning.

His gazed returned to hers and Ginny noticed a flip in her stomach. "Ought to think you'd know by know that I rather not talk about it."

She narrowed her eyes and rested her hands upon her hips. "And you ought to know I wouldn't let a subject bothering you to drop unless you do that nose thing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nose thing?"

"Nose thing." Ginny said with a nod while crossing her arms although a small smile crept her face.

He smiled back. "I do a nose thing?"

She nodded again. "It's when you sort of twitch it like you're angry."

"My nose twitches?" He said before bursting into laughter, which Ginny soon joined.

When his laughed and chuckle subsided he grinned at her. "You know me too well."

She smiled at him while a faint blush crept her cheeks. "It seems to me that I've known you all my life, Potter."

His grin kept on his face and Ginny's smile grew a bit. "And it seems to me that I hardly gotten to know you, Weasley."

She grinned. "Tragic," she said shaking her head.

A silence fell on them and Ginny looked and met his eyes before looking away. Her heart was beating frantically. "Walk with me," Harry said making her look up. It wasn't a question it was more of a command and she loved it.

As they walked off Ginny talked about what she was going to do after she got out of Hogwarts and such. As Harry commented on how he thought, Auror work was a bit still since Voldemort's death.

They soon neared the hall and Ginny stopped, hearing a faint sound of music. "That sounds lovely," she muttered, "but we don't have any pianos in our ball room."

Harry nodded and took her hand. "I know where it is."

She blushed as their hands intertwined but he didn't seem too noticed at all. He pulled her over to a room where no one was in it except a grand piano. The tune coming from it was soft and smooth yet seemed to play and hang onto the air around you then it finally would soak into your skin.

Ginny gazed at the piano and whispered to Harry, who still held her hand, "who is playing the piano?"

Harry turned and smiled at her. "No one, muggle technology."

"Oh," she said nodding as if she understood.

He then led her to the middle of the small ballroom with the grand piano and bowed. "Would you care to dance with me?"

She blushed but grinned before bowing herself. "It'd be a pleasure."

He grinned back and stood up. His arm snaked around her waist while the other that was still with his hand was placed into the air and hung there. It was then that Ginny studied Harry. He looked lovely in his white dress shirt with a black cloak draping across his shoulders while he had black dress pants to go along with them.

When she looked up, he was smiling at her. "Why didn't you dance with the other blokes who asked you?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I didn't quite want to dance with them."

He smiled even more. "Yet you dance with me?"

She smiled back. "You've _always_ been an exception, Harry."

His smile slowly became a grin and nothing else was said as the piano played gentle tunes. Closing her eyes she breathed him in and sighed inwardly as he smelled just like he had the day she met him. It was a light soapy scent mixed with soap and now after-shave. Her eyes opened when Harry let go of her hand placed the other on her waist. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Something's wrong."

He nodded and stared down at her. "You're one of my best mates you know that right?"

She smiled. "Yes, but at times you act like a stuck-up git would stop me from knowing this."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled all the same before it slightly fell. "Dumbledore is sending me off soon."

Ginny stared at him before looking down and noticed mirrors were on the walls. She could see Harry's back. Harry's head was slightly leaned forward and she knew he was looking at her, waiting. She looked back. "What for?"

"I can't tell you." He said in an apologetic way.

She nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

He sighed and she realized that they had stopped dancing and he had still been holding her. He removed one hand and lifted it to her face, "three years."

She swallowed and nodded, "I'll mis you," she whispered and she felt his arm return to her waist before pulling her into a crashing hug.

"You mean a lot to me," he whispered frantically, "remember that, will you?"

He let go of her and started out. Ginny watched as his back was near the door. "Harry," she said hoping her sobs wouldn't break in, "you still have the pendant I gave you?"

He smiled slightly and took it out of his shirt. It was a Leo's sign with an emerald diamond in which was placed with a protection spell for the wearer. She smiled and nodded, "where are you going?"

"America," he said before taking a box out of his pocket and stared at it before placing it on the floor and kicking it to her. "Think of it as a late birthday present," he said and that was the last Ginny ever saw him in three years.


	2. Returning Home

**Summary: **Ginny hasn't seen Harry since the ball after the final battle. Now, years later she hears his marrying the wrong girl. Why exactly is she the wrong girl? She is because she's not Ginny herself. Now, what will Ginny do to give the message that Harry belongs to her? Everything is possible.

**Author's Note: **I have a name under Harrypotterfanfiction. com and it's Wishes On A Star. The story is posted there and it's better viewed. Love, LiLAzNGrL

**Dances in Moonlight**

**Chapter Two: Returning Home**

"Stop!" Her voice echoed into the woods nearby as Ginny ran off away laughing.

A man's laugh carried after her as she stopped looking for another way out before feeling arms wrap around her, "got you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and he buried her head in her hair before kissing the hollow part in her neck. "Got you," he repeated against her skin before adding, "now do I get an award?"

Her smile grew, "maybe later," she returned before taking his hand and heading back, "right now, I'm ravenous."

He grinned at her before pulling her closer so that they were walking side by side, "hungry for what?"

She smiled, "food, you know, hot dogs, bananas, and apples."

He growled at her and she took off laughing again.

Meanwhile, at a harbour Harry Potter stepped onto the dry land only to be enveloped into a hug by an old friend, "Hermione, Merlin I missed you both," Harry said cheerfully as he gazed at Ron and Hermione, "I want you both to meet someone."

Harry stepped aside and a women came beside him. Her black hair gleamed in the sun as it reached to her waist. Her blue eyes were light and friendly yet seem somewhat purple as well. Hermione eyes watched as Harry's hand went out and took the women's into his.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said grinning like mad, "this is my fiancé, Scarlet Lane."

Hermione smile faltered slightly while Ron lost his grin all together. Looking at one another they both thought the same thing, Ginny.

She sighed pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her red hair had grown longer within the past three years and she matured a great deal. Lying down on the couch she took her wand and with a flick music began to play. She snuggled into the couch more only to hear her boyfriend coming into the room.

She looked up and smiled as he sat in front of the couch placing the food on her coffee table. She watched as his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes as he concentrated on making everything perfect. Yes, her boyfriend Draco Malfoy was a perfectionist and yes she's heard it all the comments about them like, "a Weasley and a Malfoy? Never in all my years," or, "blondes and redheads don't mix and never will," of course that one was from Ron.

She had met him about four months ago at a party being thrown by her long time Ravenclaw friend James Williams. He had been there hanging out with a few friends and they caught up not knowing who they really were for they haven't seen one another in about four to three years. Even with the knowledge of knowing who she was Draco asked her to go out for dancing and maybe dinner and she accepted. But as a last confession she _did_ however compared him to someone she had fallen in love greatly in the past but slowly ever so slowly that came to a stop although it would happen once in a blue moon…

A voice murmured against her ear causing her to snap out of thought and blink in unknowing where she was for a moment before smiling, "what did you say?"

He smiled at her and re-pushed the red-lock she had pushed back not to long ago, "that you look lovely."

She grinned, "ravenous?"

He winked, "absolutely."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," her accent was crisp and fully American as she smiled at them (not noticing the looks on their faces) and stuck out her hand.

Hermione nudged Ron and smiled back, "it's truly a pleasure," Hermione said shaking her hand, "I mean it must be something to captures Harry's heart."

The women laughed her voice was deep and seemed to be full of emotion as she did before winking at Hermione, "trust me I think if he hadn't surprised me with the ring I would've asked him to marry _me_ a week later."

Harry just slid his arm around her waist and smiled at his best friends, "let's grab a bite shall we? By the way," Harry added looking around, "where's Ginny?"

Ron wore a grim smirk with a wouldn't-you-like-to-know glare. Hermione cleared her throat and answered Harry's question, "with her boyfriend, Harry."

Hermione watched as Harry eyes met hers and for a moment she saw sadness and even jealousy pass through his eyes but then again maybe she hadn't.


	3. Harry and Scarlet

**Author's Note:** For the best BETA reader lets give it up for Megan! Lol!

**Chapter Three: Harry and Scarlet**

It wasn't a ball like last time, no, it was more of a dinner party and Harry fidgeted as all the eyes would look his way before picking at their own food. They all knew….Harry knew they knew that he and Scarlet were together but did they know the big news too?

Sighing, he glanced at Scarlet who looked lovely. Being partially Greek her skin was defined and a small smile graced her lips as she took a drink of her water. Her rich dark hair had been placed in a twist before placing it off onto her shoulder. Her dark eyes would stare at her food and fidget like Harry would do. She must've sensed his eyes because she looked up and smiled. Smiling back, Harry took her hand and squeezed it telling her everything would be fine…everything he hoped would be fine.

Ron hadn't been too conversational with he, Scarlet and Hermione. In fact, the only time he talked was about Ginny. Which would shut Harry up and Hermione would glare leaving Scarlet staring at Harry in confusion. Sighing, Harry drank his drink and got up mumbling stuff about the loo.

As Harry had opened the door over at the Burrow, Ginny stood with her hands on her hips glaring at a very annoyed Draco Malfoy. "How do you wear this damn thing anyway?"

Ginny pursed her lips and tapped her foot. "Could you at least try and put it on? You do know we're late."

He snorted. "Like it would matter to me if Potter was here or not."

"Draco," she said her voice on edge. He scowled but said nothing as he continued to play with the tie on his chest.

"Can't you help me?" He begged and Ginny laughed in spite of her anger.

"You're such a baby at times I wonder why I'm with you," she said shaking her head as she neared him.

He smirked, his eyes staring as she adjusted the tie so it'd lie on his chest perfectly. "Because I'm good in bed, eh?"

She giggled and looked up to meet his eye. "Let's head over shall we?"

He kissed her gently and she felt her body go numb like it would when he would kiss her. Losing her self for a moment she nipped his bottom lip and he moaned in return. Smiling against his lips she slid her tongue into his open mouth and deepened the kiss…

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said in a spiteful tune as they walked up the road to the Burrow, "I can't believe you said Barrow!"

Draco caught up with her, "how was I supposed to know it was Burrow? You muttered it to me!"

She stopped and glared at him before sighing, "Let's not fight alright?"

Draco's lip twitched like it did when he wasn't sure of anger before kissing her briefly and they made their way over.

As Harry came out of the loo he was surprised to hear a gather of happy greetings. Heading over he stood at the doorway. Leaning on the door frame he waited for the crowd of red-heads to die out and found his eyes meeting with the same deep brown eyes he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Harry," her voice was soft like he remembered it, so innocent yet once it would raise it'd be dangerous. She smiled at him and headed over before hugging him. He held her back- maybe a bit longer then he should have.

"Let go of my girl Potter," a familiar drawl came from his right and Harry let go and raised an eyebrow at the old class mate.

"So this is the mysterious guy you're dating." Harry said hating himself for getting angered so easily.

"Well," Ginny said crossing her arms, "thanks for saying hi to me properly, Potter."

Harry looked down at Ginny and expected her eyes to be burning with anger but instead they were calm with a shadow of something he couldn't place. Harry grinned, "Sorry about that."

Ginny shrugged and Draco placed a protective arm around her waist. Harry shifted his weight and tried to think of something to say when he heard Scarlet, "Harry, honey." He turned and smiled at her.

She smiled back and placed out a hand like always. "This is the famous Ginny I hear about."

Ginny smiled and placed out her hand. "Well, I'm quite glad you know my name but who are you?"

Scarlet looked at Harry who cleared his thought and stood straighter. "This is Scarlet Lane."

Ginny's eyes shifted back and forth between Scarlet and Harry before looking up at Draco and down to the floor. Harry swallowed; he didn't like how she looked so lost. "Well," Ginny said lifting her head once again, "Mum said you were telling us all something Harry, might as well, spit it out now."

Ginny smiled and whispered something to Draco; he nodded and they headed off without a word.

Harry sighed and took Scarlet's hand and ran a thumb over her silk like skin and he grinned as she leaned against him. He and her walked to Mr. Weasley and told that he was ready for the announcement to be made.

Ginny sat on the living room couch with Draco who pulled her close. "I swear Potter's looking at you like he's starving."

Ginny smiled and looked at him. "Well, you did say I am ravenous."

Draco smiled even though she could detect a hint of jealousy. "Hmm, yes ravenous but I'm the only one that can have you."

Ginny giggled and pushed him off as he trailed kisses down her cheeks and trying at her but was pushed off. He growled and tickled her and she laughed, her feet and hands trying to get him off. Finally he stopped and Ginny glared at him in which he returned with a wink.

A grunt sounded near them and Ginny blushed under the stares of the Weasley's, Potter, Granger, and Lane. Ginny shifted her eyes away from Scarlet and Harry and saw Ron scowling deeply.

"Right," she looked up and her father had stood clearing his throat, "Harry has some good news." Her father turned to Harry who smiled slightly at him. A chill ran down her spine as she noticed the sadness in his body. It was something she was good at with him, reading his emotions.

Draco thinking she shivered from cold tossed his cloak over her shoulder before clipping it shut. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before turning back at Harry who met her eye for a second and leaving her eyes for Scarlet's. At the sight of that Ginny's heart had already dropped before Harry even spoke a word.


	4. The Tension

**Summary: **Ginny hasn't seen Harry since the ball after the final battle. Now, years later she hears his marrying the wrong girl. Why exactly is she the wrong girl? She is because she's not Ginny herself. Now, what will Ginny do to give the message that Harry belongs to her? Everything is possible.

**Dances in Moonlight**

**Chapter Four: The Tension**

Harry cleared his throat and smiled warmly to everyone but Ginny. This was because he somehow couldn't even meet eyes with her without glaring at Malfoy right after. Kicking himself inwardly for thinking about it again he said, "I have great news."

"Being gone for so long I had a life in America but that couldn't replace my home in England. Scarlet knew this and that's why she came with me. It's been two years since I've met Scarlet and a year since we've been together as a couple." Harry paused and turned before holding out his hand in which Scarlet took while smiling at him. "I love her," he said quietly yet everyone heard, "and I have proposed to her. Having luck grace me with her faith, Scarlet said yes."

While everyone clapped Ginny asked Draco to come with her and they both left the room without anyone knowing but Harry himself. Draco held her hand as they walked the gardens. Once, she stopped and gazed up to the moon, "life's so odd," she said quietly as she felt his arms go around her.

He kissed her neck, "how so?"

She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "We can't even watch the beauty of the moon without knowing someone may have to fear it coming every month."

"Hmm," Draco said into her ear, "is this why you wanted to escape the room? Or is there something you haven't told me yet."

"It was stuffy," she lied, "I needed to get out."

Draco spun her around and her eyes went up to him. His eyes pierced into hers and she looked away feeling shaky, "I know you're lying," he said in a whisper, "Why are you?"

Her eyes met his again and they had softened, "stop reading my mind!" She fumed.

He let go of her hand so it dropped to her side and he crossed his arms, "then tell me the truth."

She shifted before sighing, "it's not about Harry," she said, not quite anyways, she thought afterwards.

"I didn't say this had to do anything about Potter," He closed the small gap in between them and lifted her face, "what's going on?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she touched his cheek gingerly, "It's just that," she licked her lips and smiled, "all that talk about love had me thinking."

Draco leaned onto her touch and smiled at her, "yes?"

"I love you," she said in an audible whisper.

His eyes searched hers again and she searched his. Neither of them had said this before, not even as they made love had it been spoken. He breathed in sharply before leaning in and kissing her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back her whole body becoming numb and warm…

Harry had headed out a few minutes after Ginny and Malfoy left. He wandered the garden a bit and found them. Malfoy blocked Ginny so neither could see one another. Listening for the right time to interrupt he heard Malfoy ask something before three little words came out of Ginny's mouth.

Swallowing, Harry felt his legs moving without the rest of him as he kept on going back in his mind to Ginny's words. He ran a hand through his hair before breathing in deeply. As he was close to the door he looked up and Scarlet's back was to him as she closed the door quietly. She turned and a smile appeared on her lips.

He smiled back, "snuck out too?"

She giggled, "only because you left me there, Potter."

He grinned, "Oh don't say 'Potter' like its such a bad thing," he said as he stuck out his hand. Scarlet took it and he spun her into his arms, "you're going to like being one."

"Hmm," Scarlet said, "I think I rather like the idea of being in the arms of a Potter."

Harry chuckled and nuzzled his head into her hair. She leaned into him and he felt the same thing he did when he was around her, safe…

Sighing, softly Ginny leaned onto Draco's chest and closed her eyes. He ran a hand up and down her spine making her shiver and push it away. "You git," she murmured against his chest.

His chest rumbled as he laughed, "lovable git, eh?"

She grinned looking at him, "maybe," she said coyly while he frowned at her before taking hold of her waist with both hands.

"You sure you want to say that?" He asked warningly.

She grinned more and nodded while his tickled her. She withered and laughed under his fingers. Finally she cried out, "Alright, you're a lovable git!"

He chuckled and held her close, "glad to hear."

She wrinkled her nose, "but you're still a git."

He winked at her, "long as you love it I don't mind being one."

He kissed her then and he didn't notice the small fault in her smile once those words had left his lips.


	5. Dancing Without Music

**Summary: **Ginny hasn't seen Harry since the ball after the final battle. Now, years later she hears his marrying the wrong girl. Why exactly is she the wrong girl? She is because she's not Ginny herself. Now, what will Ginny do to give the message that Harry belongs to her? Everything is possible.

**Dances in Moonlight**

**Chapter Five: Dancing Without Music**

It was quiet when Ginny stood there staring at the moonlight. Draco had gone home over an hour ago and she still stood there. "Ginny?" A voice said behind her making her turn.

She smiled. "Hello, Harry," she said softly. He smiled back. "I wonder how Remus is doing tonight."

Harry nodded. "It's odd how something so beautiful can be so sad."

She nodded as well and sighed. "I hope his alright."

"Me too," Harry said softly.

She looked at him. Meeting his eye she asked a question that she had pondered for some time. "Do you love her, Harry?"

He stared back. Swallowing he looked back to the moon. "I would think so. If I'm marrying her wouldn't I love her?"

"Not all the time." Ginny said pushing back a loose tendril. "Sometimes love isn't the only blind thing."

Harry cleared his throat finding it surprisingly dry. "Do you want to dance for old time's sake?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "No music."

He shrugged. "We can improvise."

She shrugged. "Alright," she said. "Long as you don't have bad news this time."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for leaving like that before."

She smiled at him softly as they placed themselves in a dancing pose. "Nothing to worry about."

He nodded. "Did you ever open that box?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever wear it?"

"I have ever since the day you left me." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny," he said softly as emotions traveled in and out through his body.

"It's alright though," she continued. "I mean we both moved on."

"From what?"

She stared at him her eyes searching his. "So am I the only one who felt it again?"

"Felt what?" Harry asked even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"I loved you, Harry," she said firmly. "I thought you loved me as well. I mean what Ron told me after you left-"

Harry's smile grew slightly. "Ron told you the truth."

She met his eyes again. "Do you ever regret leaving without telling me?"

Harry nodded. "I planned on writing you." He said softly. "But the owls weren't strong enough to travel."

"Oh," Ginny said as her eyes caught something silver on his neck. Pulling her fingers away from his she picked up the chain and smiled. "You're still wearing it?"

He shrugged. "A special friend gave it to me." He whispered. "Couldn't let it go."

Ginny grinned at him. She picked up the chain around her neck and the golden locket lied flatly on her chest. "Is the engraving still in it?" He asked as the locket gleamed in the moonlight.

Ginny opened it and read aloud. "To my beautiful and loving friend Ginny. I promise to return no matter what. Forever here for you, Harry."

Harry looked confused and Ginny felt her heart tug. "The engraving wouldn't leave until I kept the promise, I wonder why it didn't leave yet."

'I promise to return.' The locket was a heart and to her it meant return to her heart.

As they danced quietly, Scarlet watched them. Her eyes lowered to the ground. Harry still loves her, she thought bitterly, no matter what he says.


	6. Breaking A Dragon's Heart

**Chapter Six: Breaking A Dragon's Heart**

Ginny entered Draco's flat around lunchtime. He was in his study writing something when she came in. His eyes went up to her and he smiled. "Didn't expect you until dinner."

She nodded. "I have to talk to you."

He nodded. Getting up he leaned on his desk his arms crossed. "Something bad isn't it?"

Ginny closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I lied to you."

"When?" He spat and Ginny's lip quivered.

Opening her eyes she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "When I said 'I love you'."

Draco nodded, his mask placed on once again. "Any more great news?" He said sarcastically.

"I can't be with you anymore," she said softly.

"Potter isn't it?" He drawled with a bitter tone. Her head hung. "Are you a fool or are you blind?" He asked, "Potter's getting married!"

"Maybe I'm both," she said. "But I can't go on lying to you!"

He kicked the chair in front of him making Ginny stiffen. "Damn it," he said his voice cracking. "Leave," he said, "just go."

Ginny turned and open the door, "I'm sorry," she whispered before leaving the door and Apparating.

Ginny stumbled as she fell on the floor of the Weasley house. Empty, she thought, everyone's gone. Pulling her knees together Ginny cried, her sobs slowly reaching to the top of the house. In which Harry Potter woke up too.

Rubbing his face Harry walked down the stairs. The sobs stopped and he peered into the living room. "Ginny," he said softly. She sniffed as her pout deepened.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the ground. "What happened?"

"I- I broke up with D- Draco," she said as tears started again.

Harry took her in his arms. "Why? I mean I thought you both were happy and all."

She trembled. "I just- I just-"

"Shh," Harry said rubbing her arms. "You don't have to tell me if you don't need to."

She cried even harder. All Harry felt he could do was comfort her by holding her. He wanted to say comforting words like Ron would do for Hermione but he couldn't manage a single one. Once Ginny's sobs subsided she pulled away looking shy.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I know how you hate to be around crying girls."

Harry shrugged. "You alright?" He asked softly, a hand still on her shoulder.

She nodded wiping her face. "I need to take a shower." She mumbled getting up.

Harry watched her walk off, a feeling in his heart confusing him more and more.

An hour later Ginny was sleeping in her bedroom while Harry sat in the kitchen, stirring a cup of tea. He breathed it in. He hoped it would help clear his emotions. Sighing, he took a sip from it. Everyone had gone food shopping or went to visit family.

Finishing his tea he placed it in the sink and heard someone come through the fireplace. Heading into the living room he felt someone hit him in the jaw making him stumble back onto the wall. He blinked holding his jaw and it registered who hit him.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Potter," Malfoy spat bitterly. He brought out his wand and aimed it at his throat. "I'll kill you," he hissed.

"First tell me what the bloody hell you want!" Harry said as the wand pressed into his throat.

"It's your fault," Malfoy said.

"What did I do?" Harry yelled.

Ginny woke from the yells and registered both the voices. Grabbing her wand she walked down the stairs in the hurry. "Draco!" She shouted as his hand was clamped around Harry's neck and the other hand raised and ready to hit Harry.

Draco looked at her and his eyes softened. He looked back at Harry and let go reluctantly. Harry gasped for breath. Hurrying over she placed a hand on Harry's back and rubbed it hoping to sooth his coughs. "What are you doing?" She asked softly looking up at Draco.

"Tell him the truth, Ginny," he said bitterly. "If you won't tell me the truth then tell him."

"Draco-"

She was cut off with him Apparating away. She sighed and looked over at Harry. "Sit down, alright?" She asked and he nodded. His coughs still came. "I'll grab some water."

When she came back Harry drank the water and Ginny healed his cut lip with her wand. Harry placed down the water and only a few coughs came once in a while. Harry turned to Ginny who stopped rubbing his back. "What was he talking about?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing-"

"Don't lie," he said firmly, "I want to know."

Ginny lowered her head. "I suppose I have to tell you."


End file.
